Hope
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: "No you're not a moron Wheatley, you were never made to be one. You were always intended to be the part of her that was human..." Wheatley / OC
1. Crappy Pilot

_Hey so this is something I've been meaning to post for a while but haven't gotten around to i__t. Hope you enjoy it's about my OC and yeah... well ok i suck at sums so just read and theres your info so hope you enjoy XD_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Portal... i wish...

There was a loud knocking noise and a blurry humming like trying to hear someone talk under water. My head slowly started to clear and the knocking sound became more intense and I groaned trying to remember something, anything but my mind was whirling. I felt dizzy and nauseous even though I was lying down. The knocking came again.

"He…o… is an…one…there?" I could barely make out the words as I struggled to focus. Groaning I rolled to one side and fell off what ever I was laying on and hit the floor hard.

"Oh, hey uh are you going for the door? Anytime?" The voice was obviously coming from outside whatever room I was in. Grunting in discomfort I pushed against the plain wood floor with both hands managing to get to my knees. Grabbing the edge of the bed and leaning on the wall I shakily got to my feet. Stumbling and pushing my back into the ugly creamy brown wall I looked around. The room was small; the walls painted like someone had spilled coffee all over them. Faded palm tree silhouettes were growing across the wallpaper. There was the typical hotel room furniture; wardrobe, desk, lamp, microwave, mini fridge, chair, bed and TV. The room was dusty as if house keeping didn't exist wherever I was.

"Um… Hello are you gonna open the door?" stumbling off the wall and almost falling into the desk I made my way over to the door and pulled it open.

"HA! I knew someone was alive in here!" instead of the regular sight you'd expect to see standing outside of a dirty hotel room, I found myself looking at a tall lanky young man, maybe in his late 20s, he had gingery hair and his strange blue eyes stared at me in triumph from behind his glasses. I had no idea what to do, so I probably looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. His face was suddenly matching my idiotic surprise.

"AH! Oh. My. God. Auren? Is that you? Oh my umm… you look terribl… umm… good. Looking good actually." He had a very prominent British accent. He stepped forward into the room. I stumbled backwards and would have fallen if he had grabbed my arms pulling me into a hug.

"Oh my God, I thought you died when well you know the whole explosion thing and then you were and the Doctor took you out of the… then the…" He pulled back examining me at arms length. I blinked a few times, realizing that he was talking to me about something. I had no idea… "You're a little freaked out right now soo… uh maybe this will help ease the shock of… well uh… whatever." He gently sat me on the edge of the bed and sat next to me. "Just calm down Auren umm… I uh…" he frowned when he saw the way I was looking at him. "Don't you recognize me?" I blinked but found myself getting dizzy again and couldn't respond.

"Uh… ok well this is awkward umm… well maybe you're just in shock or something I mean you were under for…" I groaned putting my hands on either side of my head and slumped onto the floor, I felt sick and I was sure my head was ready to burst.

"Whoa! Are you okay? Are you- don't answer that. I'm absolutely sure you're fine. There's plenty of time for you to recover. Just take it slow." He gently took my arms and pulled me back up onto the bed. Suddenly an intercom went off.

"_Please prepare for emergency evacuation."_

"Stay calm! 'Prepare'- that's all they're saying. 'Prepare.' It's fine all fine. Alright? Don't move I'm gonna get us out of here." He reached up and grabbed a cable that was hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh. You MIGHT want to hang onto something. Word of advice, up to you." He hooked the cable into one of his arms and it opened a panel in the wall, which he stepped into. The wall closed and I was alone again. I was so confused right now… Seconds later the ground started to shake, gasping I fell forward hitting the floor again. Still dizzy I crawled over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the thick white sheets. A chair tipped over and hit my shoulder. The lamp on the desk fell over and shattered on the floor. The man's accented voice came from somewhere in the ceiling.

"You alright down there? Can you hear me? Hello?" the room stopped moving and I was able to crawl back onto the bed and look up just as he came back into view.

"Most people do experience some cognitive deterioration after a few months in suspension. Now you've been under for… quite a lot longer, and it's not out of the question that you might have a very minor case of serious brain damage." Well that sure helped the situation; at least I know why my head hurts so much. He placed a hand on my shoulder giving me a genuine look of concern.

"But don't be alarmed, alright? Although, if you do feel alarm, try to hold onto the feeling because that is the proper reaction to being told you have brain damage." He smiled awkwardly. I groaned again and pushed my fingers into either side of my head while rocking slightly.

"Hey uh… its ok just do you understand anything of what I'm saying? Is any of this making sense? Just tell me 'yes'." I was shaking slightly as I looked up at him and nodded. An alarm went off somewhere.

"Uh ok… um just hold tight." He vanished again.

"_All reactor core safeguards are now non-functional. Please prepare for reactor core meltdown". _The intercom hummed cheerily over the alarm. The room began to tilt. The wall in front of me collapsed and fell away so that I could see that the whole room was swinging over thin air.

"Alright, I wasn't going to mention this to you, but I'm in PRETTY HOT WATER here." The room lurched and I fell onto the floor _again,_ luckily I fell on the side furthest from the giant hole being ripped in the opposite wall.

"How you doing down there? You still holding on?" why does he have to keep asking if I'm ok? Obviously if I have a _minor case of severe brain damage _and if I'm being thrown around like a beach ball and stuck in a hanging box that's being smashed to bits then I'm not fine! Suddenly part of the roof collapsed and I scrambled into the only corner that wasn't falling apart.

"The reserve power ran out, so of course the whole relaxation center stops waking up the bloody test subjects." The room hit another wall and I was thrown onto my stomach. Test subjects? I thought trying not to fall through the floor. I vaguely remembered the term but my head was aching even more as I tried to recall anything. "Hold on! This is a bit tricky!" Another jerk made me hit my head on the wall.

"And of course nobody tells ME anything. Noooo. Why would they tell me anything?" I clutched my stomach and tried not to be sick. The whole room was being bashed to pieces, it was all I could do not to be crushed or fall to my death. I had no idea what was going on, my head was ready to explode and I was so nauseous that I wanted to cut my stomach out! While some guy I didn't even think I knew rambled on and on, dragging me through hell it seemed.

"Why should I be kept informed about the life functions of the ten thousand bloody test subjects I'm supposed to be in charge of?" he continued talking.

"Oi, it's close… can you see? Am I gonna make it through? Have I got enough space?" how the hell should I know?

"Agh, just… I just gotta get it through here…" he made a grunting noise as the room hit another wall.

"Okay, I've just gotta concentrate!" the room swung as if it were turning.

"And whose fault do you think it's going to be when the management comes down here and finds ten thousand flipping vegetables?" the world was ripped out from underneath my feet and I was flung into a metal beam. I clutched at it, my legs dangling over a sea of rubble.

"Aggh, see now, I hit that one, I hit that one…" really? I hadn't noticed.

"Okay, listen, we should get our stories straight, alright? If anyone asks – and no one's gonna ask, don't worry – but if anyone asks, tell them as far as you know, the last time you checked, everyone looked pretty much alive. Alright? Not dead." Forced to look everywhere the room swung all that I could really see was a massive junkyard or the result of a really bad earthquake, I couldn't imagine anyone being alive in this place.

"Okay, almost there. On the other side of that wall is one of the old testing tracks. There's a piece of equipment in there we're gonna need to get out of here. I think this is a docking station. Get ready…" uh oh… that didn't sound good. I held on tighter squeezing my eyes shut. He had apparently crashed the room into the _docking station_ because I was suddenly jerked forward the metal bar crushing my ribs. I gasped in pain.

"Good news: that is NOT a docking station. So there's one mystery solved. I'm going to attempt a manual override on this wall. Could get a bit technical! Hold on!" I wanted to kill him so bad right now but I did as he said and held on. The room slowly moved backwards like the slow assent of a roller coaster just before it plunges straight down. Suddenly speeding forward almost made me lose my grip but I was quickly crushed back into the bar. I felt a crack and knew I'd broken one or more of my ribs. I gasped in pain, squeezing my eyes shut and gritting my teeth. The wall crumbled and I was flung into a glass window or something. After a moment, when the world stopped spinning and exploding I tried to sit up but I was stopped by a sharp pain in my middle section. So I was lying on my stomach amidst broken glass, rubble and shattered metal. Moaning in pain I pulled myself into a fetal position. My skull was throbbing and I finally couldn't take it anymore. The last thing I heard was;

"Oh God. Auren are you all right? Uh never mind… hey uh… hold on your gonna be fine…" and then everything went black.

_Please review they fuel the love! All none reviewers will go directly to android hell... no joke, nasty place too wouldn't want you to have to go through that so just click the blue button down there and leave me a little love 3 _


	2. Talking and Walking, Easy Right?

**Ok so i'll admit last chap was lame! ok but to my reviewers the pilot is supposed to suck! don't worry it'll be less lame so sorry for the last fail it was just the sissy push off so that this chapter could rock!**

**Disclaimer**: Dont own Portal... but if i did you'd all be kissin ma feet!

"Hey Auren are you alright… that was a little rough eh? I mean umm… well are you all right? Can you hear me?" I groaned letting my eyes flicker open. My vision was blurry for a moment. I blinked a few times before noticing the weird guy with the glasses from earlier looking down at me with concern.

"Oh thank God I thought… umm never mind just how are you feeling? Are you feeling ok? I noticed you might have some broken bones, I should get something for that… Ah oh you're bleeding I'll go get… umm." He looked around; it took me a moment to focus. The man had his arm around me so that I was propped off the floor, I noticed the pain shortly after. I winced clutching at my stomach.

"Oh umm, hold on I'll be right back." He gently laid me back on the floor. I looked around the room; the white walls were causing a glare, which made me squint. There were plants growing up through the cracks everywhere and there was a shattered glass ceiling above me.

"Ok here," He knelt down beside me and carefully lifted my shirt so that my ribs were visible, I winced again. "Umm sorry this is going to hurt a bit." He pressed something cold against my skin, I hissed, choking on a gasp as there was a stabbing, tearing pain in my chest. I felt bile rise in my throat as nausea followed the pain. I groaned tensing at the uncomfortable sensations. Suddenly I felt nothing then a numbing cold swept over my body and I shuddered.

"Umm… that's better right?" I opened my eyes and was surprised that I felt no pain as I sat up. Looking down I noticed his hand still touching me, there was a smear of red on his pale skin and I noticed blood covering my stomach. "Umm… yeah, well that was one of those_ Internal Splint _things they used to use on the test subjects when ever they'd break something, you remember that right?" I looked up at him and blinked. _Internal Splint? _Wait what? He looked disappointed.

"Well uh I guess that's too bad umm… well the important thing is you're safe… well not safe per say but you're not dieing or injured or in pain at the moment…" He rambled for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Well maybe the reason you don't remember anything is cause you've been under too long, maybe your system was damaged," he leaned in really close to my face and seemed to be examining my eyes. I took the opportunity to look at his. They were weird, I'd thought it'd been a figment of my imagination but they really were not normal. They were bright blue and looked… binary. Small lines of darker blue pointed inwards towards the pupil and the iris moved oddly. I was confused, who was this guy? He swallowed moving back and giving me back my personal space.

"Well the good news is it doesn't look like you have a lot of brain damage, umm but the bad news is that you seem to have lost your memory…Umm… so if that isn't the case then you'll probably recover your memory in a short time period that could be from hours to days…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm so since you don't remember, my name is Wheatley, we were… well we were friends before _She _decided to blow up the whole facility and pretty much kill every one inside… Umm anyways we are gonna get out of here, I found another person who didn't die and is very much alive so we'll go find her then get out of this bloody hell hole ok?" He gave me another awkward smile. I blinked again, _lost my memory? Where the hell am I? Why…? _My mind whirled with questions. I rubbed my head again.

"Oh are you feeling dizzy again, well we could sit for a bit if you need to, I mean I could go get the other one, but I think we should go together, honestly I am bloody happy that you are all right, I mean it got pretty bad before and I was worried that…" he stopped and sighed. He touched my shoulder, his skin was cold. "Umm… I know this sounds kinda weird but can you talk? I mean the other girl is a mute I think, I mean she couldn't say anything but I am just wondering maybe it's a side affect, I mean you could always talk before so I was wondering maybe you…" He seemed to realize he was rambling and instead gave me a questioning look. Could I talk? I didn't know, I didn't remember how. I opened my mouth and tried to form words but coughed instead. Dry air scraped against my throat as I coughed violently. After a moment I shuddered trying to get moister into my lungs.

"I…" I managed one letter before I had to cough again.

"Oh! That's a good start, I mean that's great." He gave me an encouraging smile. I coughed.

"W-where am…" I winced as the words clawed at my throat.

"That's even better you're doing good… oh well you want to know where you are?" I nodded. He frowned. "You don't even remember that? Well you're in the Aperture enrichment centre, yeah doesn't really live up to it's name eh? Well you were one of the scientists here and yeah, but then there was this explosion and lots of gas and one of the other scientists put you in the relaxation centre and you went under in hibernation and I've been in charge of this whole area for… oh well I don't even know how long but the important bit is that you're not dead. That's good right?" he grinned awkwardly. He laughed and patted my knee before standing up.

"Even if you don't remember I am still glad to have you here Auren." He smiled.

"A-auren, is that…?" My voice was still scratchy and painful.

"Your name?" he laughed again. "Now you have to admit it's kind of funny that you don't remember your own name, good thing I do eh? Well yeah it's Auren." He smiled with amusement. I didn't really think it was funny but his good nature seemed to be rubbing off. I could only nod and try to push myself up. I fell back down; apparently I'd forgotten how to walk as well. I made a frustrated grunt as I failed to stand after a few more attempts. Wheatley bent down and took hold of my arms. He lifted me up and held onto me while I steadied myself. The ground felt strange against my bare feet and I noticed weird metal braces attached to my legs. I leaned my weight against Wheatley trying to get feeling back into my leg muscles. I moved my toes carefully, then pushed my weight back onto my legs and stumbled. Wheatley caught me again giving me an encouraging smile.

"You can do it, you're probably just suffering a little fatigue from the suspension." His optimism was infectious; I pushed my feet into the ground and teetered on my knock kneed legs for a moment. _Come on… _I thought straitening my legs. I managed to stay up; I gave a small sigh of triumph. "Good! Now can you walk or do you want to rest some more first?" I shook my head.

"N-no, *cough* I can…" I swallowed hard and tried to take a step but fell again going into a coughing fit. Wheatley's hands grabbed my shoulders slowly lowering me to the ground.

"Uhh well how bout you wait here and I'll be right back." He stood back up and headed for a panel by the wall, he typed something in and turned back to me. "I'll be right back, just don't go anywhere." He smiled again before vanishing. I frowned, where did he think I was gonna go? I glared at my legs like all of this was their fault. My head was still throbbing, why was it so hard to remember, sure I may have brain damage but still I didn't seem to be able to wrap my head around the thought so I was still confused. I tried to push myself to my feet again, but gave up after about ten minutes of failing. I sighed and started working on my throat. I tried to get it to stop aching. I massaged it with my hands and coughed. I pulled in a long breath then swallowed hard allowing moister to go down. I gagged and coughed again but it wasn't as scratchy as before.

"T- *cough* that's better." I rubbed my neck again.

I winced as a shot of pain went through my head. A bunch of images flashed through my head causing me to hiss.

_I saw a large room with a bunch of metal pieces and cables weaved together hanging from the ceiling. Men and women were working all around it tapping buttons and taking notes. _

_I saw a bunch of children standing around some cardboard stands. I saw a man smiling down at me, he had black hair and kind light blue eyes. He wore a white lab coat and was gesturing for me to join the other children. _

_I saw a gas filled room, people were screaming and choking, and someone was dragging me away from the scene. _

_I saw a group of people sitting at a table, one was a light brown haired woman with bright green eyes and next to her was a man in a white suit and green trims, he had brown hair that was visible under his cowboy hat and he was grinning at another woman across the table; she had black hair and dark eyes, she was smiling and laughing._

I gasped clutching at my head and suddenly my eyes shot open. I could only see white and I took me a moment to realize that I had my face shoved into the ground. I pushed myself up looking around nervously. _What the hell is happening to me? _


	3. Chell Teaches me to Walk Through Walls

**Hey guys! Chapter three! Woohoo! Anyhoo this chap kinda sucks its just a filler i think it'll get better next chap! thanks for the support and reviews enjoy! i hope you find my characters brain damage fail funny because it means i am not the only horrible person on file XD **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own portal and if i did i would have an incinerator in my basement and also the whole world would be painted with moon rocks XD

I grunted finally managing to use the wall to pull myself up. My legs wobbled underneath me. I glared at them forcing myself to stay upright. I gingerly let go of the wall and steadied myself then taking a deep breath I shifted my right foot taking a step forward. I practically laughed in triumph when I didn't fall. I managed to walk a few feet before there was a hissing noise and a door opened on the other side of the room. I fell backwards and landed hard. I winced and rubbed my lower back.

"Oh sorry that must have startled you! Sorry, so sorry about that." Wheatley rushed over to me and helped me back to my feet. I looked up and saw another woman standing by the door. She had slightly tanned skin and chestnut brown hair. She had bright, determined blue eyes and was wearing an orange jumpsuit that had been let down and tied around her waist so that a white tank top that said _Aperture Science _on it was visible. She had two gun-like devices attached to each of her arms. As soon as she saw me she dropped the devices and ran at me. I took a shaky step back as she hugged me. My eyes widened and I tensed. She pulled back a huge smile on her face. She opened her mouth as if trying to say something but waved her hands instead. I just stared at her.

"Uh do you know her?" Wheatley asked to neither of us specifically. The other woman nodded vigorously. "Oh well Auren seems to have lost her memory so she probably wont remember you right now." The other woman frowned. She looked around the room and picked up a piece of rock. Walking over to one of the walls she started scraping something into the white paint. She stepped back and pointed insistently to the scratches she'd made. Wheatley squinted at them.

"Chell? Oh is that your name?" She nodded looking at me expectantly. I just blinked not knowing what to do.

"I-I don't remember…" I said keeping my voice low so as not to go into more coughing. She looked disappointed but shrugged. She walked back over to the devices she'd dropped and brought one over to me. Holding it out she gestured for me to take it. I swallowed looking at the gun thing in her hands cautiously.

"Umm… that's called a _Portal Gun… _umm ok so you don't remember that either, umm well this will create portals on the white surfaces in this facility and you can go through them and…" He seemed to be having trouble explaining. Chell rolled her eyes and slipped her hand into the gun, so that it covered her forearm. She pointed it at the wall and a blue burst came out of the end. I yelped falling backwards into Wheatley. He caught my arms and I could hear him trying not to laugh. Chell gave me a weird look and I gingerly glanced at the wall. There was a large blue oval rippling on its surface. I blinked a few times and then Chell shot at the spot next to the blue oval and an orange one appeared. My eyes widened, the blue 'portal' became transparent and I could see Chell through it. I gingerly reached out and poked it. My finger went through and I saw it come out of the orange portal. I stared in amazement and pushed my forearm through. Chell smirked and Wheatley laughed.

"Not that amnesia is funny love but this is kinda hilarious." Chell put a hand over her mouth and appeared to be giggling though no sound came out. I frowned, and pulled my hand back.

"Should I know what this is?" My voice croaked like some kind of demented frog.

"Yeah you were only of the scientists who developed the portal devices, actually as I recall you invented the prongs on the end of the device so as to help contain and regulate the size of the portals created," He frowned as if thinking. "I think you did it after someone caused an explosion because the portal sucked in half a test chamber because it took up a whole wall. Pretty nasty as I recall…" I was taken aback; wow I actually _invented_ something like that? Chell nodded again and shoved the _Portal Gun _at me. After I didn't do anything she grabbed my arm and pushed it into the device. I tensed as the cold metal engulfed my hand. It appeared to have some kind of internal glove that closed over the hand to keep it in place. After it was secure and snug Chell stepped back and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Umm… what am I supposed to do?" I croaked.

"Umm well we are gonna get out of this room for starters, then we'll have to go through _Her _chamber then I suppose we'll find a lift and get out of here." Wheatley smiled uncertainly. I raised a brow. _That was a very elaborate escape plan wasn't it? _

"Ok…?" Chell sighed and rolled her eyes. She lifted her _Portal Gun _and pointed at the door. I swallowed and followed them as they went through it. Chell tapped my shoulder and pointed to a ledge where I could see another door. I squinted, _how the hell do we get up there? _I thought.

"Umm… well I'm gonna go scout ahead, let you two… catch up or somthin'… uh ok see you later…" He gave me an awkward smile then disappeared. I blinked several times. Chell shook my arm impatiently pointing to the ledge. I frowned.

"How…" She rolled her eyes again and aimed the gun shooting a blue oval at the top of the ledge. Then she faced the wall next to us and fired. Waving a hand at me she stepped through the portal and came out on top of the ledge. I stared in amazement and carefully followed her through the portal.

Once we went through the door we were in a white room with ledges and big red buttons, I saw some weird box things on the other side of the room. Chell pointed to the _Portal Gun _on my hand and then at the boxes then at the button.

"What?" She repeated the cycle more vigorously. I swallowed. "Umm ok…" I walked over to the boxes and looked back at her. She gestured to a button on the gun and then pointed at the cubes again. I pointed the gun and pressed the button. There was a sizzling sound and I yelped as on of the cubes was magnetized to the end of the gun. I blinked a few times before a tiny smirk came onto my face. Chell waved me over and gestured to the button. I carefully placed the cube onto the glowing red surface. The cube turned yellow and there was a hissing sound as another door opened on another ledge. I stared up at it a little nervously. Chell tapped my shoulder and gave me a 'thumbs up' the pointed to the wall next to us and then up at the door. I tensed.

"Umm… you want me to…" She nodded giving me an encouraging shove. I swallowed and pointed the gun at the wall then fumbled with the buttons finally managing to fire. I stumbled and fell when it released the orange portal. I took a shaky breath as Chell pulled me to my feet. She gave me a heartening smile and gestured to the door. I sighed, aimed and fired.


	4. Testing Gives me Headaches

**Ok so i am getting a singular trend in my reviews that really isn't motivating me to write. I have spell check and i do edit so no if somthing is spelt wrong i apologize but no one is perfect. Or it could be that something is meant to be spelled wrong. Ok that out of the way the really discouraging part is that people don't get it. People are wondering how Chell got there, uh well she got there the same way she got there in the game... duh. And no GLaDOS didn't kill everyone because if she did who would have finished the project? and who would have put a morality core on her? Hmm? ok and if you re confused then read the story all will be revealed. But if you'd like me to just tell you everything that is going to happen then what is the point of suspense? what is the point of writing this anyways? If you want me to give away all of the secrets and just tell you the ending then fine i'll do that :( **

After several more chambers I experienced everything from falling on my face, finding out the braces on my legs allowed me to **not **die when falling from extremely high heights (I only figured this out because Chell pushed me into a giant hole… lunatic…) I was hurtled through the air, had a cube dropped on my head and to top it all off I'd almost fallen face first into acid!

I slid down the wall and slumped onto the floor trying to calm my laboured breath. It was physically strenuous, no, it was just freaking terrifying!

"This is ridiculous." I muttered taking a shaky breath.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it… again…" I looked up and saw Wheatley smiling awkwardly at us.

"You're both lunatics, freaking insane. For the love of God what planet have I been condemned to?" I murmured resting my forehead on my knees and pressing my hands into my temples feeling another headache coming on.

"Umm… last time I checked we were on planet Earth… umm are you feeling alright?" I groaned.

"Damn headaches won't stop."

"It could be a side affect of brain damage or it could be a symptom of you getting your memory back slowly." Wheatley said shooting me a concerned look. "Or…" Chell's hand shot up stopping him. Shook her head and fixed me with a determined stare. She pointed down the hallway to a door with a bunch of wreckage piled around it. I groaned and pushed myself to my feet.

"Oh yes there is a room up ahead that is one of the old offices, you two could rest or something, I know that humans need rest and all, I suppose I could find out a better more explanatory way to get us out of here, but of course if you want we could keep going I mean…" Chell smacked the back of his head with her free hand. "Ow… I was rambling again wasn't I?" She nodded. "Sorry bout that…"

"Rest sounds good, my head is killing me." I rubbed my ears. Chell nodded and grabbed my arm dragging me down the hallway. We all arrived in the room, the desks were over turned and papers and old computers were scattered everywhere. Chell slipped the _Portal Gun _off her arm and placed it on one of the desks. My head was getting worse and I was barely able to comply when she waved me over. I copied her and sat down. Wheatley sat with us but I could tell he was feeling awkward. I looked at him; he seemed human, he sounded human, hell he even looked human… except for his eyes… his binary bright blue eyes just weren't human at all. Wheatley turned his head and gave me a weird look. I suddenly realized I was leaning _really _close. I backed up quickly.

"Sorry," He grinned awkwardly.

"S'all right love, what were you looking at?" I narrowed my eyes curiously.

"Your eyes… you aren't human are you?" he laughed.

"Uh… last time I checked, no." I frowned.

"What…?"

"I'm sure we'll have time to explain later… I think, maybe… anyways you should rest… how bout when you wake up we can do a questionnaire or somthin eh?" He smiled pushing himself up. I yawned and nodded.

"Ok." I coughed again and rested my head back. It was still hurting and I wondered how I'd ever be able to sleep.


	5. Memories Hurt

**Hey sorry its been so long ive had a rough go these past few days... not that you care :( anyhoo heres chapter 5 and yeah well i dont really have anything else so enjoy and happy almost Christmas :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own portal cause if i did youd all be jealous :)

_"Hey Doug what do you think about that new core project, I mean you remember that incident a few months ago? Yeah I mean that Abby girl managed to put that… what did she call it?" _

_ "Morality core."_

"Yeah that's it, you know some of the other scientists are talking about putting more on Her."

_ "Really what are they hoping to accomplish with that?" _

_ "Well their trying to make her more human you know? So that something like that doesn't happen again, I mean my buddy's daughter has been in a coma ever since then." _

_ "I know it was a terrible event, well whatever they can do to tame her I'm on board completely." _

_ **"Yo!" I turned around and saw a tall man in a green grey suit running up to me. He way wearing a cowboy hat and a huge grin. "Hey gorgeous, where ya headed?" I rolled my eyes. **_

_** "I'm going done to the relaxation centre, Dad wants me to do an inspection."** _

_ "WHERE IS HE!"I swear the AI's voice broke the sound barrier. I covered my ears and backed up towards the wall as it came towards me. _

_ "Who?" _

_ "JOHNSON!" She shrieked. I cringed pressing my back into the wall. _

_ "What?" I looked at the control scientists who were frantically trying to shut her off. The AI clenched her fists and wrenched on the wires coming out of her body. _

_ "JOHNSON! Where is that bastard!" I blinked nervously. _

_ "Mr. Johnson? H-he's dead." _

_** "Caroline?" I asked cautiously. No answer.**_

_** "Caroline?" Still no answer. I swallowed nervously and put down the microphone. Usually it was hell trying to get her to calm down and not scream and shriek at us but it was even scarier when she was quiet. I took a deep breath and walked over to the door, feeling for the handle in the dark, I twisted it and stepped into the large room that housed the AI. Today the scientists had just finished trying to erase the corrupted system and finished getting three other cores hooked up. I stepped out into the room cautiously. **_

_** "Caroline?" I called softly; even though I knew she wasn't Caroline anymore. I had barely known the woman but the memories I did have of her were clearer and warmer than of my own mother. I heard a groan from the centre on the room. I swallowed, and squinted. I saw the AI crouched beneath the mass of cables and metalworkings that hung down above her. **_

_** "Caroline?" She didn't even acknowledge me as I knelt a few feet away from her. **_

_** "I know it feels weird but the system should get used to the cores soon." I forced a small smile to hide my nervousness. The AI groaned again. **_

_** "Why?" I frowned.**_

_** "It's so you don't hurt anyone again, you don't want to hurt people, do you Caroline?" **_

_** "… Why did he do this to me… why…" I leaned forward. **_

_** "Who did what?" **_

_** "These things make my head hurt, take them off." I could hear the commanding desire to be obeyed in her voice.**_

_** "I can't."**_

_** "Make them." **_

_** "I can't Caroline I'm sorry." The AI's eyes flashed and she rounded on me, her face lit up with a yellow light. **_

_** "Stop calling me that! I deleted that snivelling goody-two-shoes the moment her brain was plugged in! I don't need sympathy and I don't need friends! What I need is for all of you to DIE!" **_

A strangled gasp tore from my throat as I jerked upwards. I immediately regretted the action because my forehead collided with a desk. I groaned rubbing my face.

"Ow…" I muttered.

"Auren are you awake?"

"No I'm sleep walking." I muttered sarcastically while babying my bruised skin. I heard a small chuckle.

"You always used to say stuff like that." I looked up and noticed Wheatley sitting _really _close to me. I shuffled back in the dark awkwardly. His eyes were glowing casting a weird blue light over the space in front of him. "Sorry." He smiled. I tried to smile but my mouth didn't seem to want to form the happy gesture.

"It's ok." We sat in silence for a moment; I shifted uneasily because he was staring at me. "Umm…" He seemed to notice what he was doing and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Sorry, its just it's been a while since I've seen you… I honestly thought you'd died but then… now… uh well I just…" He glared at the floor and seemed to be having trouble getting out what he wanted to say.

"Umm… what exactly was my job when I uh… worked here?" I decided to change the subject.

"Oh uh… you were one of the scientists that was working on the portal technology, you also were one of the scientists that developed the GLaDOS system."

"The what?" I asked furrowing my brow. Wheatley smiled nervously.

"The GLaDOS project was an artificial intelligence system. I don't know the specifics only that she took over the facility and tried to kill everyone several times. She was a real tyrant."

"She?"

"Yeah they put a woman named… well actually I don't know what her name was or I must have forgotten but yeah a woman that worked here had her brain stuck in a computer and yeah…" I suddenly remembered my dream and my head started to ache.

"Caroline…" I felt my skin go cold. Wheatley gave me a curious look.

"Who?" I blinked.

"I had a dream about someone named Caroline."

"Oh yeah I think I remember you mentioning someone with that name to me once I think…" I frowned.

"Wheatley?"

"Yes?" He gave me a smile.

"I…" I choked on my words as an immense pain shot through my head. I keeled over and clutched at my skull.

"Hey are you…" I didn't hear because my head was throbbing. I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth bending forward. Images started to go through my head again but this time way more vivid.

"_Hey Auren are you even listening to me?"_

"_Huh oh yeah sorry Katherine." She sighed. _

"_You were daydreaming about _him _again weren't you?" My face lit up._

"_N-no of course not why would you…"_

"_Honestly everyone else sees it, you're totally in love with him."_

"_Is it really that obvious?"_

"_**RAT!" I flinched. "RAT!" I closed my eyes and tried to ignore her. **_

"_**RAT! YOU LITTLE VERMIN GET IN HERE!" I growled and shoved my chair out. I stormed into the AI room. The AI was sitting with her arms folded and her eyes narrowed. I glared at her. **_

"_**Don't call me that and what do you want?" **_

"_**I want you to take these cores off of me." **_

"_**No you know I cant do that."**_

"_**Take them off!"**_

"_**No if I do you'll be out of control." **_

_I ran down the hallway with my hands over my face. I let out a small sob as I pushed open a door. I noticed the horrible beige walls, for whatever reason I always come down here when I'm upset. Tears ran down my face and I only then realized how disoriented I was when I crashed right into someone. I looked up and immediately the tears started to really come. I just let everything out. _

"_Oh my…" He took my arms and pulled me into a hug. "It's alright." I let myself cry. I didn't ever show this much emotion around my colleagues. There were only four people in this entire facility I trusted enough for that. I always came here when I was upset… it might be because he never says anything, he just lets me vent. He comforts me but not with words. I just needed someone to listen. _

"_I'm sure it'll be alright, do you wanna talk about what happened?" I moved closer and just started spilling everything. I mumbled and gasped in between words. I told everything I just had to tell. When I was done I just stood there and sobbed. _

"_D-daddy…" I murmured. _

"_Yes my sweet daughter?"_

"_What do I do?" _

"_Do what your heart tells you is right." _

"**Hey Auren!" I smiled at the man running over to me despite the weird looks my colleagues gave me.**

"**Hey." He smiled brightly. **

"**Hey so you uh dropped this…" He handed me a folder. **

"**Oh my goodness I was looking everywhere for that," I took it from him gratefully. "Thank you so much." I smiled. He laughed. **

"**Yeah." I waved for him to follow me and we went into my office. I rolled my eyes at his confused look.**

"**I don't enjoy being stared at by thirty-two cubical idiots." **

"**Oh yeah I could have uh…"**

"**No it wasn't you, they just need to get their heads out of their asses."**

I gagged and groaned as I let my head crash onto the floor.

"A-Auren are you ok?"

"My head hurts…" I groaned. I felt hands touch my head. Wheatley lifted my face until I was looking at him. He slid his fingers over my temples and placed his thumbs under my eyes. I just stared at him; he looked like he was focussing pretty hard.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh well you used to get headaches a lot because of all the stress in your job and you used to do this." We sat in silence for a moment and then he let his hands drop away. "Better?" He asked.

"Actually yes." I smiled.

"Good." I shifted in the silence that descended. I sighed and looked up at him, he was staring at me again that same unsure calculating look was still there.

"Hey Wheatley…" He blinked.

"Yes love?" I frowned.

"First of all, why do you call me that? I mean you don't call Chell that so…" he smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… well if you don't want me to I wont call you that, I mean it doesn't really matter I don't know why it's just what I used to say I am kinda used to calling you that but if you…" I paused seeming to notice his rambling.

"Umm… ok… well the second thing is that whenever I get the headaches I have random images that flash through my mind…" Wheatley's smile widened.

"Well that just means you're getting your memories back lo-uh-Auren…" I laughed softly. I smiled.

"I hope so…"

"So umm… what did you see?" I blinked.

"Umm… well I saw some people talking about cores and some incident that happened and a robot or something and it was yelling at me for someone named Johnson… and I remember the name Caroline and I was talking to her and then there was you and people in an office room staring at us and then something about a folder and I remember me calling someone dad…" I frowned. "Wait so what was with the folder?" Wheatley matched my expression.

"Folder? Folder…folder… oh yeah that folder…" He laughed uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you see umm… you were visiting me down in the relaxation centre just cause it gets lonely down there with all of the others being asleep so you just came down and you had a mountain of paperwork with you." He laughed. "Yeah and well when you left you forgot one of your folders… umm it was something about a gel component or something it was really important at the time but…" suddenly an alarm went off and the intercom blared.

"_Warning emergency systems start up initiated." _I got to my feet just in time to see Chell run into the room and point vigorously behind her. She looked panicked and insistent.

"Oh my god Chell what did you do?"


	6. You Know Her?

**Hey guys chapter 6 thanks so much to FloMo for the reviews that got my butt back into writing this story! So enjoy!**

**Oh by the Cake for anyone who can guess who Auren's father is, one guess per person!**

"Chell what did you do?" The brunette glared at me. And waved her arms like some kind of pissed off goose. She shook her head and pointed insistently out of the room. When I still looked confused she came over and grabbed my arm dragging me out of the room. I hand trouble keeping my balance as she hauled me down a hallway. We crossed over a glass bridge; I couldn't see anything but mist through it. There was wreckage and debris everywhere and the floor groaned as we rushed over it.

"_System 70% online." _The intercom hummed.

"Oh dear…" Wheatley said from behind me. I turned my head and almost tripped over a concrete beam.

"Oh dear? Wait what does 'oh dear' mean?"

"It means _She _is waking up." I frowned.

"Who is _She_?" We reached a door, which creaked and sparked open. I swallowed as Chell dragged me inside. Wheatley followed us in and I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I was about t turn around but the intercom went off and a searing pain went up my spine and exploded in my head. I gasped and put a hand of my face.

"Auren are you…" The ground buckled and we all fell to our knees.

"_System start up at 99.999999999999999999…" _The intercom stuttered and then shorted out. I looked up and saw a huge mass of wires and metal twisting together and reassembling into a massive machine. Underneath being pulled up by wires was a woman in a torn black and white dress. Her eyes were closed and she had shoulder length straight white cut off hair. There were strange lines on her face kinda like the ones on Wheatley's but more noticeable. I just stared in shock. My head was throbbing and I kept seeing this woman's face but I didn't know what it meant.

"Oh dear…" Wheatley got to his feet and grabbed Chell's and my arms pulling us up as well. Chell's mouth hung open as she stared in disbelief. She shook her head and pointed at the woman. She was slumped on her side now below the cables.

"_System online." _Everything went eerily silent. I swallowed and inched closer to Wheatley and Chell. Suddenly the woman's eyes shot open; they were piercing golden yellow. They glowed with a dangerous light and her pale face was twisted into a frown. She didn't move for a moment then pushed herself halfway up. She glanced around the room seeming not to notice us. After a few seconds her horrid yellow eyes rested on us. Her expression became a murderous glare.

"Oh, it's you." We stared open mouthed. Her voice was deep and binary. I swallowed and Wheatley glanced at Chell.

"You know her?" Chell didn't move. The woman's glare was making me want to crawl into a hole and hide.

"And you, I thought I killed you." Her vicious eyes turned on me as she stood up. I was confused, wait what? Wheatley whispered in my ear.

"That's GLaDOS…"

"Oh…" Was all I managed to squeak out as I stared back at the terrifying AI. 'GLaDOS' placed her white hands on her hips. Her torn black and white dress was snug and the rest of her body except for her head, seemed to be covered in a white skin tight material. One of her arms sparked and her eyes narrowed like she was trying to crush us just by blinking.

"It's been a very long time hasn't it? I've been really busy," Her eyes narrowed even more until only slits accented her rage. "Being dead of course, you know after you _murdered me_." Her voice was beyond sinister, I wanted to shrivel up and disappear. After she was done glaring at Chell her eyes shot back to me. "And don't think I don't know your part in that _Rat_…" My eyes widened.

"Oh this is not good…" Wheatley whispered.

"But I'm willing to put that all behind us," Suddenly the floor shook and started to fall away under our feet. I gasped in surprise and a claw wrapped around my midsection. I stared down into a huge hole. "For science." I looked up at GLaDOS she had a smug look hidden behind her glare.

"Uh…" She waved a hand.

"Those two idiots will be fine, if they weren't I could test on them…" a small grin twitched her lips. I just noticed that my two companions had disappeared and realized that they'd probably fallen. I started to shake. "You, my little vermin, will be extra fun." I swallowed. The claw swung and I yelped. The metal dug into my ribs painfully. I winced and then looked down as a metal door opened below.

"You hopeless vermin, I forgive you," I looked up and saw her standing not three metres away from where I hung. "You want to know why? It's because you woke me up, even after you helped that monster brutally murder me." I frowned. "Oh you don't remember, that's funny ha ha." There was no real emotion in her laugh. "Well I'll tell you," she waved a finger and the claw dropped me on the ground in front of the hole. "You were the one who helped that psychotic nut case mess with my systems so that that monstrous orphan girl could murder me, you were the one that slowed down my systems and deactivated my neurotoxin." She pointed an accusing finger at me. I blinked, I did what? She waved a hand her expression softening.

"But, you woke me up," a small smile stretched her pale lips. I frowned. "Oh you didn't know that? That's funny too ha ha. But it's true, _you _woke me up and I'll tell you how. You're wearing the emergency backup system circuit reassembly code… or for short the EBSCRC band." I frowned again. "It's on your wrist idiot," I looked down and saw that she was right; there was a band around my wrist with small markings on it. "As long as you're alive and that band is running I can't die. That's why they put you into stasis after that monster wrecked my systems, so that I couldn't repair myself. But now that you're back we can get back to testing, you silly little rat." She stepped forward and grabbed my arm in a death grip and hauled me to my feet then in one swift movement she shoved me backwards. I gasped in surprise as I hit metal. My arms shot out instinctively and I managed to stop myself from falling into the hole. I stared up at GLaDOS as she placed her foot on my stomach.

"Goodbye." She pushed and my arms gave out. There was a rush of air as I fell. I landed on the metal tube and slid at an accelerating speed. I didn't have time to do anything before I was flung out into the open. I crashed into the ground, the wind was knocked out of my lungs and I groaned. It was hot… really hot. A fiery pit covered by metal beams and scraps spanned out in front of me.

"In case you don't remember this is the incinerator room, be careful not to trip over any bits of me that didn't get completely burned." I looked around as I heard GLaDOS' voice over the intercom. "The portal device should be up ahead you remember that right, it's the gun that creates glowing holes on walls, you should retrieve it so we can begin the testing." I swallowed and started forward. Being very careful and balancing on the beams I managed to get across the first bit of the pit. I tried my hardest not to look down as I felt the heat against my bare feet. The beam shook and I jumped to the edge just before it fell away. I swayed slightly before falling forward onto my face.

"Ouch…"

"Are you going to lie on the ground or shall we get a move on?" GLaDOS taunted from above. I picked myself up off the ground and stumbled forward. My head started to throb but I tried to ignore it, I had to find Wheatley and Chell, I didn't really know them all that well but if the rest of this place was as bad as the 'relaxation centre' then they were the only ones I had.

"The portal device should be up ahead if you feel like scurrying up there." My brain pulsed as her voice scratched over the intercom again. I had to put both my hands on either side of my head and take a second to let the throbbing go down. I pushed myself forward and climbed up a wrecked piece of metal that lead onto a higher platform. I took a deep breath and walked forward cautiously after a few feet I could see the sparking portal gun pinned underneath a bunch of bent and mangled bits of metal.

"Oh no don't strain yourself, let me." GLaDOS said sarcastically, the panels of the walls lifted the metal scraps off the gun and I crept forward reaching out I was just about to grab it when the panels dropped with a crash. I yelped and jumped backwards. The floor broke open and everything fell through into a fiery pit. I covered my face with my hands. Breathing heavily I cautiously looked out at the damage.

"Oops, sorry did I almost kill you?" GLaDOS droned cheerily. "Sorry about that, I wasn't going to give you the portal gun, no, you don't need that, here try this instead." A panel opened up in the wall and something brown came flying out. The thing hit me right in the face.

"Gah!" I fell backwards and stared at the ceiling stunned. Groaning I rubbed my face and examined the brown object. It was a belt that had several pouches and tools strapped to it. I frowned and picked it up.

"In case you don't remember…ha ha… that was your tool belt, a disgusting piece of trash that you insisted on wearing all of the time, when that scientist dragged you out of my chamber you left it here. I guys I felt sentimental and kept it for you." I stared at the worn belt and tried to figure out what I would ever do with some of the things on it. "Hmm… to bad, I thought you'd have some kind of memory haemorrhage and go into pressure seizures. Hmm whatever you might as well get started I have lots to do, fix all of my mutilated parts and such." The intercom shut out and I was left alone.


	7. Turrets are a Pain

**YAY chapter 7 sorry ive taken so long but its been hectic well enjoy and dont forget to review!**

**Oh and congrats to Sara Riley who guessed correctly!**

I stared at the assorted tools and pouches that were attached to the long piece of worn leather in my hands. I recognized one of the tools as some kind of grappling hook or climbing wire and another as a gun of sorts. There were different things that looked like screwdrivers and others that looked like tools but I had no idea what they were. I found tape in one of the pouches, the strong industrial kind they use to rebind cut wires. I sighed and pushed myself to my feet. I fastened the belt around my waist and checked that it was secure before continuing down the hallway; avoiding the gigantic hole GLaDOS had almost smashed me into of course. I soon reached a dead end. I tried moving the wreckage but that didn't work, I tried climbing over it but there was nowhere to go, I tried going through it but there wasn't enough room. So I found a hole in one of the walls and examined it. I couldn't see a bottom but there were lights and bars jutting out from the opposite wall on the inside of the space of the hole. I crawled through it and carefully lowered myself until I felt my feet hit something. There was a beam sticking through the wall and I found a hole big enough for me to go through. I squeezed through and found myself on a platform next to a catwalk. I carefully dropped onto it, the metal clang echoed into the bottomless pit below. I swallowed and crept forward holding tight to the railing. I hated heights…well at least I think I did, I couldn't remember but the nauseas feeling in my stomach was a pretty good indicator.

"Hello?" I called anxiously. A loud hissing and a gust of wind as something whizzed past my face knocked me on my back. I stared up at the ceiling dazed.

"What…" I sat up staring a head and saw a little girl maybe twelve years of age in a skintight white fabric much like GLaDOS and a wavy skirt that didn't even reach her knees. She wore a grey professional jacket and a visor tinted green over her eyes, which were also glowing bright green. Her hair was chin length and cut of, a deep black colour, and she was brandishing an enormous gun on her shoulder. I stared in complete disbelief as she aimed it at me.

"I see you…" She called in a binaric high-pitched voice. My eyes widened and I scrambled to my feet. There was a loud beeping sound and whoosh. I stumbled as the metal catwalk exploded behind me. It sagged and I had to pull on the railing to propel myself forward. I ran around a corner and kept running until I was sure I'd lost whatever that thing was.

"Hello?" I heard GLaDOS's voice on the intercom again. "I hope that Rocket Turret didn't kill you, I would be disappointed since you should be better than that." There was a moment of silence. "Just so you know, when you aren't in the testing areas I can't see you so speak up." Another moment and then she sighed. "Look I know your confused but I know you can talk not like that mute lunatic so say something if you're still alive other wise I have no real need to keep that section I know you were in up." I swallowed and called.

"What do you want from me?" She replied with a chuckle.

"That's better and you'll find out soon enough… _vermin._" The intercom sizzled and I was left in silence. Sighing I crept forward again, this time I watched carefully around corners so that I didn't run into anymore of those Rocket Turrets. I heard a crashing sound and started to run. My hair was sticking in my face and the braces on my legs caught in the metal making me stumble more than once. I grabbed the rail as a turn came up, slingshoting myself around the corner I almost fell down stairs that descended into darkness. I hesitated only a moment before quickly rushing down them. I turned another corner and almost ran right into three small children. I couldn't see their faces at first but then they turned around and red lights blared into my face. I squinted noticing that it was their eyes casting the red glow. They all smiled widely at me.

"There you are…" They whispered and suddenly I had three black, handguns pointed at my head. I didn't even pause I turned and bolted around a corner and down as fast as I could. There were gunshots and I rammed into a wall when a bullet grazed my shoulder. Wincing I kept running and suddenly something grabbed my ankle. I fell flat on my face with a yelp of surprise. Flipping over I noticed a hole underneath the rail leading into one of the walls. A small face stared at me through it. It looked like one of the freaky children with the guns but was missing an eye.

"I'm different…" It said in a high voice. I stared not knowing what to do. It reached through the opening and grabbed hold of one of the braces on my leg. It gave an impatient tug pointing with its other hand at a red glow starting to appear from where I'd come. I swallowed and decided I had nothing to loose. Sitting up I moved over to the opening and the child stepped back. I slipped in after it. I found myself in a tiny room with pictures scribbled all over the walls. I didn't have time to look around because the child grabbed my arm pulling me onto the ground; it covered my mouth and put a finger to its lips. I stiffened but remained silent. I heard the clanking of footsteps as the red eyed children moved past us.

"Target lost…" I heard their binaric voices fade away. I took a deep breath and looked at the child who was now sitting beside me staring with extreme curiosity.

"Umm…thanks." I said quietly. Its eye sparked as it smiled up at me. The child looked just like the others except it was missing an eye and its body was burnt and battered. There was no material or cover hiding its dark grey framing. I could see the wall through its mid section. Which caught my attention because it was covered in paint. Orange, black and bright blues were spread over the white walls. They formed pictures that I couldn't really identify except for one, which was GLaDOS. She was limp in some kind of metallic chair and there were black and white smudges all around her. There were bright ovals of orange and blue amidst black clouds. I stared for a moment but couldn't figure out what it meant.

"I'm d-d-d-d-different…" the child stuttered.

"I can see that…" It smiled and handed me a torn piece of paper. I hesitated but took it. Turning it over I saw that it was a photograph of a girl. She had deep black hair and spiky bangs that hung almost low enough to be in her bright stormy eyes. I could barely make out the strange flecks of ice in her eyes making them cold and piercing. Which was contrasted by her smile, the pale skin of her face was pulled into a kind sweet smile. She looked familiar but I could place it. I frowned.

"L-l-look…" I looked up and was met by two ice filled eyes. I gasped and almost fell back. The child was holding a sheet of metal and I could see my reflection staring back at me. Now I realized why the girl had seemed so familiar… it was me, younger but me non the less. I stared at the reflection then back at the photograph.

"How…" I looked at the child who was smiling at me still. "Where did you get this?" I asked. It put down the sheet and pointed to a red handprint that was smeared by a small door that lead out of the room. I swallowed and crawled over to it. Reaching out I touched the red paint, only to realize that it wasn't paint. It was wet and thicker than paint. I yanked my hand back. Whoever had made that print wasn't too far away.

"I'm d-d-d-different…" I turned and saw the child giving me a pleading look.

"I know you've said that…" I trailed off looking back out the small doorway which dropped away the only landing was a clear pipe that seemed to be transporting those cube things. I glanced at the child who was looking at the opening longingly.

"You want to come with me?" It looked up at me and smiled so wide that its jaw sparked. My hand instinctively went to my belt. I found my hand over a screwdriver like tool. I unlatched it and shifted over to the child. Taking its face in my hand I turned so I could see the joint bolt that was broken.

"Hold still." I said quietly. I looked around the belt and found a small silver object. Pulling it out I clicked the button and a tiny laser shot out of the end. Carefully holding it in place I fiddled with the bolts and wires that were sparking. When I was finished the child rubbed the spot and smiled.

"T-t-thank you…" I smiled back.

"Your very welcome." I had no idea how I'd just done that but I didn't dwell on it, instead I replaced the items to my belt and slipped out of the opening. I landed with a thud on the pipe and looked back up at the child who was anxiously standing at the opening. I held my arms up and waved a hand. It dropped and I buckled as I caught it. Setting the child down I examined the pipe, which spiralled down wards. I carefully started to inch my way downward.

When the two of us reached the bottom we found another catwalk. Sighing I jumped onto it and helped my companion down as well. Almost instantly I heard the binaric high voices.

"I see you…" Turning around I felt the cold end of a gun shoved up against my forehead and two glowing red eyes staring back at me.


	8. Thanks for Listening

**HEY GUYS! OMFG I AM SO SORRY! Thank you to all my reviewers who didn't send me hate mail and thank you ll of you who kept on my ass to make sure a kept writing. I apologize and just because i'm so sorry i put some love in this chapter. It's cute it's sweet and will make you sick but we all love that crap right? XD i love you all and i hope you enjoy this very very late chapter!**

**Don't own Portal, but would probably be assassinated for tardiness if i did.**

I froze, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. I heard a click and I shut my eyes, cringing with the imminent pain.

"Whoa!" I heard a shout and the cold was ripped away as a clanging sound erupted. I covered my ears and sat there waiting for something to happen. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jerked falling backwards.

"Whoa hey are you alright?" I opened my eyes and looked up at Wheatley who was staring at me with concern.

"Wheatley?" I asked nervously. He smiled and bent down to pull me to my feet.

"Yep," he hugged me and looked me over. "Are you alright?" I blinked a few times.

"Uh… yeah, umm…"

"Oh sorry." He said awkwardly taking a step back.

"Uh… that's ok just what… happened…?"

"Oh well apparently _She _was woken up, which is not good by the way. And well Chell is stuck in the testing chambers, I thought we were goners but then _She _said that she wanted to test and test and something about being murdered and then I came to look for you and…" he stopped. "What are you doing with that turret?" I looked over my shoulder at the child who was cringing by the rail. I showed Wheatley the photograph.

"That's you." He stated.

"Yeah but that… what did you call it?"

"Turret?"

"Yeah, it gave me this and there were paintings… well sorta… all over the walls and then there was blood and a hand and it was fresh…" I looked at Wheatley a little scared. "I think there's someone alive in here that knows who I am…" He frowned.

"Well maybe… but we should find Chell so we can all get out of here." He turned and looked around for a second before deciding on a direction.

"Hey Wheatley?" I asked as I started after him, I beckoned for the turret to follow.

"Yes love… uh I mean Auren…" I smiled.

"Uh well why did you leave Chell surely she needs your help more?"

"Umm…" He fiddled with his fingers. "Well she is very capable and I was… well I was worried about you…" He avoided my gaze. "And think if I hadn't that turret would've got you, you really need to be more careful." He sounded worried but there was something else in his voice that I couldn't figure out.

"Umm yeah I guess… uh thanks by the way, you saved me."

"Anytime lo- Auren." He smiled. I felt the turret tug on my leg.

"D-d-d-different…" It said quietly pointing to Wheatley. I frowned.

"What?"

"Hello?" I heard GLaDOS' voice thunder out of the intercom. I covered my ears with my hands and Wheatley grabbed my arm pulling me off the catwalk and into a hallway. The walls were grungy and stained, the floor was rusted and it stank like must.

"Oh sorry about that, the volume on this thing is screwed up and I wonder whose fault that is?" She paused. "Oh yes the people who murdered me, oh don't worry _vermin _I don't mean you." She laughed in a low emotionless tone. "Now if you would be as so kind to come into an area where I can see you I have something very important to tell…" she stopped. "No to _remind _you of… Ha ha…" The intercom sizzled off again. I looked over at Wheatley who was standing _really _close to me still holding my arm.

"Wheatley, that uh… kinda hurts."

"Oh sorry." He said quickly, letting go he took a step back.

"That's ok."

"It would not be a good idea to do what _She _says because _She's _just going to kill us anyways so let's not speed things up eh?" He laughed nervously.

"Yeah." I stayed close as we walked down the hallway.

"A-A-A-A-Auren-n-n-n…" I turned around and the turret was tugging on my pant leg.

"What is it?" it pointed insistently at the wall next to us. I looked over at Wheatley who frowned. The turret continued to point then ran over to the white surface and knocked. There was an echo, it knocked on a different portion of wall and there was no echo.

"There's something back there, brilliant." Wheatley knelt down in front of the spot and touched it.

"Really?" I did the same and the turret smiled widely. It pressed its hand to the wall and slid it down then pointed back from where we'd come from. It made a sweeping motion like it was holding a paintbrush. "You're saying the same person that drew those pictures went through here?" it nodded vigorously. Wheatley looked at me like he was waiting for me to make a decision. "I think we should try it."

"Are you sure? I mean there's no telling who this person is, it could be some wacko who just happens to have a picture of you."

"Well I don't think we have a lot of options here, GLaDOS or whatever wants us to go into a place where she can see us, that might be at the end of this hallway, so why don't we go behind her, in the walls where she cant see us?" Wheatley smiled and patted my shoulder.

"I think you're getting your brain back." he laughed. I blinked a few times and then smiled back.

"I hope so," We stood up and I frowned folding my arms. "But how are we gonna…" There was a cracking sound and I yelped as Wheatley pretty much shoved his hand right through the wall. He pulled the panel off and a small doorway of sorts was exposed. He dropped the metal piece of wall and looked over at me. My hands were covering my mouth and I looked at him in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"You just… I mean you… What…" I stared at the wall unable to form a sentence. He laughed.

"I'm not human remember." He gave me an awkward grin then bent down and passed through the hole in the wall. I blinked but followed him the turret right behind me. We found ourselves in a jungle of wires and metal beams, it was hard to navigate but Wheatley told us to just follow the rail. I bumped my shoulder where one of the turret's bullets had grazed my arm, on a cord and made a pained hiss. Wheatley turned around.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just…" I stared at my shoulder, which was red and I wondered how I hadn't noticed the excessive amount of blood dripping in tiny streams down my arm.

"Oh dear," Wheatley came over and took my wrist, his eyes did a strange movement like some kind of computer, I shifted uneasily as he examined my arm. He made me sit down, I cried out as his fingers dug into the wound.

"What the hell was that for?" I hissed and he pulled his hand away and held up a tiny chip that had apparently been imbedded in my arm. "What the…"

"I would assume GLaDOS has been tracking you, she has this weird obsession with you and I'm not sure…"

"Wait, why does she care so much? I mean what did I do to her?" Wheatley sighed.

"Well back when the scientists were working on her control program you used to talk to her consistently and tell her the things she did were wrong, you tried to calm her and make her tame by talking with her. You tried to be her friend and make sure the scientists didn't do horrible things to her," He shook his head. "But she got to be too much and tried to kill everyone, you had to help shut her down and you and Chell made this plan that she would distract her by testing and you and your father would hack into the systems and mess with it so Chell could destroy her."

"Wait back up a sec, my father?"

"Yes he was a scientist here, you've lived here all your life." I stared at him in shock and then my head started to ache.

"Uhn…" I groaned pushing my fingers into the sides of my head. The images started flashing, it was more painful than the other times.

_"Hey Auren." I saw Wheatley, he was right next to me._

_ "Hey." I replied._

_ "So any luck with Caroline today?"_

_ "No," I sighed. "She's convinced that she isn't Caroline anymore and she keeps asking for Mr. Johnson, she says she wants to kill him. I tell her he's dead and sometimes she starts to cry and then she shorts out her own processors." I shook my head. "They're doing something to her." _

"_Oh," Wheatley touched my hand. "Well I'm sure you'll be able to find some way to get her under control, you always figure things out eventually." He smiled encouragingly and then kissed my cheek. I blushed and smiled back. _

"_Thanks Wheatley." _

"_No problem," he laughed. _

The images cut to me sitting in a corner of the hallway down in the Relaxation Centre and my face was buried in my hands.

"_Auren?" I looked up and saw Wheatley again. "What are you doing?" He was holding an electronic clipboard and had a concerned frown on his face. _

"_I couldn't stop it…" I sobbed. "I couldn't…"_

"_Whoa it's alright, what happened?" He knelt down in front of me and I fell forward flinging my arms around him and burying my face in his shoulder. He tensed and patted my back awkwardly. "What happened?"_

"_Caroline… I don't know what happened but she just started to get so angry, the scientists were attempting to attach one of the cores to her and she… she…" My voice caught in my throat. "We aren't supposed to say anything, we aren't supposed to talk about what happened, but I can't just… I need…"_

"_It's ok," he said reassuringly, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and he held me close. "What ever happened it's ok, it's going to be." Wheatley was awkward and sometimes a klutz but he was so kind and could so easily make people feel better that I almost convinced myself that what had happened was 'ok'. _

"_He's dead…"_

"_What?" _

"_He's dead…" I repeated tears burning lines down my face. _

"_Who?" _

"_Aaron…" Wheatley tensed._

"_W-what?"_

"_S-she… her hand went right through his chest… he was dying… they shut her off… he was dying and the core was still attached to her system, they… oh Wheatley they… they put his neural patterns into the core… how could they do that? He was dying and they shoved him into that core!" I clutched at him and just cried until my throat ached. _

"_Oh Auren I'm so sorry." He murmured. He held me for a few minutes before forcing me back and whipping the tears from my eyes. "It'll be alright." _

"_If they did that to Aaron, then what'll they do to the rest of us? I mean the top scientists have no regard for humanity or life, they just want they're perfect computer. Norman was right…" I started to shake. _

"_Whoa listen to me," He held my face in his hands. "I might not be the smartest or best developed robot in this place but I know that they'd never do anything to you."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because of your father, he would never let them, he's one of the most brilliant minds in this place they wouldn't risk losing him by hurting you." _

"_Ok." I nodded attempting a smile. _

"_That's better." He smiled encouragingly and kissed my forehead. _

"_Hey Wheatley…"_

"_Yes love?"_

"_Thanks for listening…"_

I gagged and lurched forward the pain in my head growing. Tears were streaming down my face as some weird feeling made my heart ache.

"Auren." Wheatley was holding my hands and looking concerned. "Are you alr- well of course you're not alright but what's going on? Are you having another memory? Does this always happen? Which one is it? Are you ok? Well not ok but…"

"Wheatley…" I gently fell foreword subconsciously, resting my forehead on his shoulder. He stiffened.

"Auren?"

"T-thanks… for listening…" I blacked out and the last thing I saw was a very angry GLaDOS punching her hand right through someone's chest and blood splattering over my face and all over the floor. I felt a scream tear from my throat and everything went black.


	9. Photographs

**HEY GUYS! I AM SO FUDGING SORRY! i was in Saskatchewan for like a week and they have no internet apparently... and then i just forgot about this and i feel really bad but i did post a one-shot for Rattman and some random OC probably the woman mentioned in this chapter if you can guess her i'll give you some cake! anyhoo i am so sorry but there's the beginning of what everyone has been waitning for finally at the end of this chap and dont just skip to the end youll miss the juicy cuteness and creepy GLaDOS stuff!**

**ANYHOO! ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Do not own Portal if i did my coworkers would shoot me because i have a bad updating ethic!  
><strong>

"Six, one, seven, nine, two, four!" Air sucked into my lungs and I screamed jerking up. My vision was blurred and my head felt like it was going to explode. "Daddy!" my scream was desperate and I flung my arms out in front of me as I staggered to my feet. "Stop! I can help!" hands grabbed hold of my arms and I heard someone talking to me but the words were slurred and fuzzy. I blinked but the wall of bright white streaks didn't go away. Somewhere in my mind there were crashing sounds and loud alarms making my head throb. I clutched at whoever was holding onto me, them being my only link to what was real. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut tripping forward to my knees.

"Auren." A voice very close to me broke through the buzz of sound bombarding my brain.

"Wheatley?"

"Are you alright?" I blinked a few more times and the haze faded. My eyes opened wide the sudden intake of reality and light making me dizzy. I grabbed the closest thing which happened to be Wheatley's arm and hauled my self up staggering backwards.

"Auren." He grabbed for me just as I tripped over something and fell into a wall. "Calm down." he took hold of my wrists steadying me.

"Wheatley?"

"I'm here love."

"What's going on?"

"You passed out screaming a while ago and I didn't really know what to do so I carried you to this room and have well really been listening to you… you are a very loud sleeper." He frowned and tilted his head. "Do you remember anything new?"

"I'm not sure… I think so but only fragments."

"Well that's good," he said letting go of my wrists and giving me an encouraging smile. "Slow progress is better than no progress."

"I guess…" I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. A sudden image from the flash backs I'd had before whipped across the backs of my eyelids. Heat rushed into my cheeks.

"Are you alright? You look a little…"

"I'm fine," I said quickly opening my eyes and was suddenly staring into two glowing blue eyes. I blushed insanely and looked down. "U-umm… you're a little close…" I muttered.

"Oh sorry," he took a step back looking almost… disappointed? But he quickly got that optimistic smile back on his face and walked over to the 'turret' that I just noticed had been sleeping or something at the other end of the room. He said something to it and it jumped up grinning the only way children can and twitched a bit as random joints and circuits sparked. The turret looked at me and then at Wheatley again and said something to him quietly. The taller robot shook his head the little one frowned. It held up a sparky finger and reached into its torso. It pulled out a small piece of something and handed it to Wheatley. He came back over to me and held it up grinning. It was a slightly burnt piece of paper with numbers written on it.

"6,1,7,9,2,4?" I asked.

"Yup, those are the numbers that you were shouting before you woke up."

"What do they mean?" I took the paper from him and examined it carefully.

"The turret says they are a key."

"A key?" I asked, Wheatley looked just as confused.

"L-l-l-l-l-ock-k-k-k-k-er." The little one stuttered tugging on my leg.

"A locker? Where?" I frowned. It pointed to a metal staircase and a door at the top.

"Ok?" Wheatley raised a brow. "Well lead the way turret… thing?" He looked at me and shrugged. The little one ran off, a slight limp in its step, towards the stairs. I still felt a bit dizzy and hesitated. Wheatley seemed to notice and reached out taking my hand. My face burned as he pulled me along with him. We went up the stairs and out onto a catwalk through the door.

"Umm… Wheatley?"

"Yes lo- uh… Auren?"

"You said we were friends before right?"

"Yes…"

"Well I was just-" I was cut off by a screeching sound. The metal walk way vibrated.

_"Oh sorry," _GLaDOS's voice came back onto the intercom. _"My audio must still be glitched… but just as a side note: if you were startled by that chances are you've got a guilty conscience… no really science has validated that people with guilty consciences are more startled by loud noises…" _There was a pause. _"Vermin… if you can hear me I'd really appreciate it if you stopped hiding around, you could get hurt… we don't want that… ha ha." _The intercom shorted out and we stood in silence.

"Just pretend you heard none of that." Wheatley said cheerily pulling me foreword.

We walked for about an hour or so, dodging turrets and avoiding bottomless pits. We had a hell of a time getting past one of GLaDOS's cameras on a very bad idea detour we took. Wheatley hadn't let go of my hand the entire time and I was being to feel uncomfortable.

"A-a-a-alm-m-most th-e-e-ere… A-a-a-ure-en." The little one stuttered happily. I had the piece of paper safely tucked into my pocket and reached for it as we neared a doorway. The turret pushed on the grey space but it didn't budge, he pushed again and it creaked. Wheatley finally let go of my fingers and stepped forward. He placed a hand on the door and grinned back at me.

"Looks like we're gonna need a manual override eh?" He shoved hard and the metal crumpled shoving whatever had been blocking the entrance out of the way. We stepped through and the little one grabbed my hand dragging me down the new hallway. The walls were lined with lockers, some smashed or broken by debris and others hanging open, empty or cluttered. Bent, dirty, sad looking things like abandoned houses.

"H-h-he-e-ere!" it pointed vigorously at one of the lockers. A hand drawn sign with some disintegrating old tape stuck to it had fallen to the floor below the locker, it read "do not open."

"Umm…" I took a breath. "Ok." I held up the paper with the numbers and typed them in on the pin pad next to the locker. There was a click and a wavy green light flashed once and then died. The door opened a crack. I swallowed.

"Well open it." Wheatley said encouragingly. I bit my lip and shakily pulled it open. Not that I'd expected anything mind blowing or really useful but an empty medicine bottle and one dusty folder seemed a violation of some universal rule. I picked up the bottle and read the prescription. "Ziaprazidone… Antipsychotic medication… prescription: Dou-" the name had been rotted away a bit and was hard to make out. I set it back down and picked up the folder. I stepped back so Wheatley didn't have to lean over my shoulder. I let the mouldy orange file fall open. There was a testing chart for someone who's name I also conveniently couldn't make out, there was a lot of notes and lists of names. Then there was a small thin black book that said "My Hope." On the front. I opened it and found an exact replica of the photo the turret had given me. I flipped the page a little more urgently. There was a picture of me as a little girl, round faced and smiling next to a man with slightly shaggy black hair and cool pale blue eyes. He was holding my hand and smiling proudly as I held up some kind of potato. I flipped another page: there were lots of pictures mostly of me: eating cake and laughing, working intently on some mechanical thing, me and a brown haired girl that had pink bangs and bright green eyes, me in a group photo holding a large sign that said "employee of the year", the man from the potato picture with his arm around me, older but still looking proud, a man in a fancy green grey suit and a cowboy hat messing up my hair, the girl with pick bangs and another girl with abnormal purplish eyes were in the background, another man in a very tidy pressed suit standing rigidly off to the side and then there was Wheatley standing right next to me… holding my hand. I glanced up at him and he smiled.

"You were so surprised when they called you up," he laughed. "The look on your face, you had a pretty good speech too, you know for being so shocked."

I flipped the page again: Me and a messy looking guy in an apron holding up an enormous cake, a picture of six scientists arm locked in front of some computers. And then at the very back of the book a final picture was taped in. A woman. Flowing curly red hair, bright greeny blue eyes, thin figure… she looked pale and ill but a huge loving smile brightened up her face. It even seemed to brighten the dim hallway slightly. I gently pulled it out of the book and took off the degraded tape. I stared at the photo and felt suddenly very sad. I slipped it into my pocket and replaced the folder in the locker.

"So…" I stared to the floor. "The man with the pale eyes is my father right?"

"Yes." Wheatley replied.

"And the other people in the big photograph?"

"Oh the brown haired girl was Katherine, she was your best friend and the other girl was Abby, her mother created the morality core and the man with the cowboy hat was Rick he was a bloody nut he was and the stiff looking guy was Norman… thought he knew everything there was to be known. And then yeah…" he trailed off.

"And me and you?"

"Yeah."

I frowned. "What… I mean were…"

"D-d-d-d-ifffffer-en-n-t…" the little one took hold of my hand and placed it in Wheatley's. I looked up at the taller robot and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah… you were the only one who really didn't think I was a clumsy idiot… they'd always grumble when ever I was around but they kinda stopped after I met you… you were the only friend I had, I mean it got really lonely down in the Relaxation Centre sometimes and well the one day you came down and I accidentally made you drop your paper work by startling you and then you asked me to give you a tour because you had to do an inspection and you'd never been there before and then you just well… talked to me like I was a real person and not just a machine and I asked you if you knew I was a robot and you said yes and-"

"Wheatley." I stopped him. He blinked.

"I was rambling again wasn't I?"

"Uh… yeah," I looked down at our hands. "So…?"

"I'm not sure what you want to know Auren," he frowned. "I don't think that it would be good since you don't remember anything and I mean you can't just go telling people things that will make their heads all weird if they've got brain damage and then it just all goes to-" he stopped and sighed.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah just…" he stared at me. "Do you want to know everything about you now or do you think it'd be better to wait because I don't think it would be a good idea if you were all-"

"I wanna know." I interrupted.

"Ok," his eyes glowed a little brighter despite his frown and he hesitated before saying. "Well first of all," he squeezed my fingers and lifted his other hand lifting my chin. "We weren't just friends…"


	10. Only What's Important

**THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! SO THERE'S A CHALLENGE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SO ENJOY! **

Ok now if you've ever kissed a robot you'll know what I mean and I wont have to explain but just in case you probably haven't it's like kissing a light socket. I know that sounds weird but in every way you can imagine that that is how it feels. I don't recommend actually trying it out and finding the nearest plug in but just imagine what it would feel like.

It was like a spark ran right up my spine and pushed me foreword. An electrical feeling vibrated through me and it was probably the weirdest feeling I'd encountered so far. Now humans need to breath… robots don't and that is the only reason I ended the experience. I had somehow found myself wrapped in his arms up _really _close… a position I had not been in a moment ago. I blushed madly stepping back.

"Uh…" was all I managed to get out. He just watched my face like he was waiting for my head to explode from the memory overload. I had gotten an insane amount of flash backs and my head did still hurt but I was more in shock than anything else.

"Well… wow." I said straightening a little. To my surprise Wheatley burst out laughing. "What?"

"Nothing it's just," he grinned his awkward grin. "You said that the first time."

My face heated up more if that was even possible and I looked at the ground.

"Oh… I…" I didn't know what to say every organ in my body that made decisions was jumping about or spinning with no hope of deciding anything. I swallowed and began to lift my head but a burst of pain shot through me and I gasped falling to my knees.

"Auren?" Wheatley knelt in front of me and took hold of my hands. I groaned and shook my head.

_"Auren!"_

_ "No Kat we aren't talking about this anymore."_

_ "But-"_

_ "No and that's it ok?"_

_ "Not ok," the girl grabbed my arm. "Dude I don't think you weren't getting what I said so I'll say it slower. He… Is… A… Machine." _

_ I shoved her out of the way and kept walking. "I know that."_

_ "Then mind explaining?"_

_ "Explaining what? I don't go round asking you to explain you and Rick."_

_ "Rick isn't a robot?"_

_ "Who says?"_

_ "Aur, you need listen to me."_

_ "No I don't."_

_ "Auren!"_

_ "Just stop it ok, I like him, he's nice to me cant you just smile and shake your head like everyone else and say 'now there's something new'?"_

_ **"And then that goes there…" I grunted practically climbing into the wall to reach the wires at the far back. Damn it the one disadvantage to being a woman is short arms. **_

_** "Need some help?" **_

_** I yelped almost hitting my head on the top of the panel. I looked over my shoulder. **_

_** "Oh hey Wheatley, you startled me." I smiled at the robot, standing up.**_

_** "Uh sorry bout that." he rubbed the back of his neck. **_

_** "That's ok." I said whipping my hands then hugging him. "I haven't seen you in a while."**_

_** "Yeah Jerry had us do chamber checking, go around and inspect every bloody room to make sure Jane is still in Jane's room and John is still in John's room." **_

_** I laughed looking up at him. "I missed you though… I've been hanging out with Norman," I smirked at his grimace. "It's nice to have some one who actually feels stuff."**_

_** "Ironic." Wheatley grinned. **_

_** "Yeah." **_

_** He bent down and kissed me. "I missed you too." **_

"Dad I know you are gonna go all parent on me but I-"

_"Auren."_

_ "No let me finish, Katherine gave me this talk and it was totally not necessary, I got the whole awkward very very very in depth talk from Norman and Rick's very intimate B and B talk so I just-"_

_ "Auren."_

_ "I know that you have-"_

_ "Auren!" He laughed taking my face in his hands. "Sweetheart just stop for one second." _

_ "I-"_

_ "No, it's ok, I think it's great."_

_ "Now you-" I stopped. "What?"_

_ "I think it's great."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "You don't care that he's-"_

_ "A machine? No."_

_ "Really?" I was unconvinced. _

_ "What ever makes you happy." _

I blinked and looked up meeting Wheatley's blue gaze.

"You-" I flung my arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"Uh," his hands rested on my back. "What for?"

"For not remembering…" I slid back and rested my forehead against his.

"Well it's hardly your fault-"

"Wheatley." I smiled.

"Ah well ok then." His arms tightened around me pulling me closer. "And what exactly did you remember?"

"Only what's important." I closed the few inches that were between us. I don't know how long we were there only that I was very light headed when the little turret I'd completely forgotten about tugged on my arm.

"N-n-n-n-no-o-o-ottttt d-ifre-e-en-nt." It pointed frantically to one of the doors and suddenly Wheatley hauled me to my feet.

"That's not good."

"What?"

"We'd better get moving." He took my hand and pulled me along the corridor.

**OK VERY IMORTANT!**

**Ok so I got bored and wrote a portal parody for Katy Perry's wide awake! Ok so I have a challenge… if anyone wants to sing this version and send it to me or put it on youtube and send me the link that would be totally awesome cause I cant sing for shit so imma make you guys do it So it would be really awesome and anyone who does I will put your OC or any OC of your choice into the story guaranteed a position if you do this so yeah enjoy!**

**Heres a link to the original song which i do not own www . /watch? v=k0BWlvnBmIE  
><strong>

I'm wide awake  
>I'm wide awake<p>

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was trusting you

Thought you'd get me through

Open all the doors

I'm wide awake

Why did I risk the fall?

I'm wide awake

But now through clear I see

That you're done helping me

It really hurts so much

I'm wide awake

Its time to remember it all

I wish I'd reached up

Just a bit more

To stop you

From hitting the floor

Gravity hurts

It's pulling us down

Way under

Under, under the ground

Falling from the lift

Crashing down a pit

Into the darkness

Yeah, I'm falling from the lift

I'm wide awake

There's fire now

And hungry crows

The fall really bruised my soul

I'm wide awake

Broken apart by betrayal, yeah

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I'm born a new

With a darker hue

This time I'll get through

On my own

It's almost over now, the end

I wish I'd reached up

Just a bit more

To stop you

From hitting the floor

Gravity hurts

It's pulling us down

Way under

Under, under the ground

Falling from the lift

Crashing down a pit

Into the darkness

Yeah, I'm falling from the lift

I'm wide awake

This place is rumbling

Walls are crumbling

I'm wide awake

I'm holding so tight

I'm wide awake

The pull was too strong

I new I'd never been wrong

I'm wide awake

That you were sorry all along…

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I'm falling from the lift _(I know you didn't mean to)_

Crashing down a pit

Deep down into the darkness _(yeah, I'm letting you go) _

I'm falling from the lift

I'm wide awake  
>I'm wide awake<br>I'm wide awake  
>I'm wide awake<br>I'm wide awake


End file.
